First christmas
by Reooo
Summary: Not exactly fluffy Christmas story , Jane and Lisbon's daughter first christmas , didn't go exactly as planned .


**_Disclaimer : Don't own anything ._**

 _She was in a huge old ball room so gold and bright light of thousand candles lit the corners of the room , she stared at the mirror at the end of the room in satisfaction of her look dressed in short low cut wine colored dress her wild curls falling on her shoulders , then she saw Jane behind her in her favorite dark three piece suit ._

 _He smiled to her then grabbed her hand and started dancing on the soft music of tango and she savored his hold of her hips and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck ..he lent down and gave her a soft peck on the lips and before she got to melt in the kiss he pulled away and started spinning her around and she felt as if she was flying as she turned around over and over until her hand left his when she stopped and tried to gain her balance , she looked back to Jane but he wasn't looking to her but to the other lying on the ground and she heard his weeping ._

 _she took a step back in fear then looked back to the mirror again and her eyes widened ._

…

Jane was happy , he loved the music and the atmosphere .it reminded him of the best days of his old life with Angela and Charlotte and he was glad to be able to remember the good times which happen a lot now but he knew the reason of that , the grumpy brunette he married and the blond gorgeous bundle of joy sleeping in her stroller , he stopped in front of a bright store and bent down next to the sleeping girl ' I guess I know what mummy would want this Christmas '.

…

Lisbon was smiling like a fool staring at the photo on her desk , It was of Jane holding their newborn Alice . she couldn't believe she agreed to name her daughter after a fictional character , Jane said that he wanted her to enjoy her adventure through life and find the magic in the world of wonders and she teased him about how ridiculous he sounded but agreed that the name was beautiful and matched Jane well .

Wiley came In and she smiled ' how did shopping go , found some thing nice for your mother ?' .

He grinned ' yes , she always complained about forgetting her notebook every where so I guess it's time to introduce her to the world of technology '.

Lisbon giggled ' yeah , I wish I could do that with Jane but I think he is a hopeless case '.

Cho interrupted their talk ' Lisbon , hostages situation , local cops requested for help ' .

….

He embraced their Alice tightly .

' _you can't keep pulling me of the pass of the upcoming trains '._

' _Why not ? '._

' _because there are always new trains coming every day '._

she was right .

…..

Cho washed the blood off his hands and stared at his reflection in the mirror for too long before taking a deep breathe and walking away .

…

' don't be stupid ..you can get out of this .you can still be saved ' she pleaded .

' It's just too late for me ..and you 'he said and shot .

…

she opened her eyes and looked around , every thing was plain and clean , the nurse smiled ' welcome back '.

A few minutes later Jane came in Alice in his arms and she almost cried .

He couldn't even talk ..he just held her hand to his lips and kissed her palm ' we almost lost you '.

She shook her head ' you will never lose me ' she said hopefully , for a minute she almost lost them too .

The team joined them with so much happiness but the nurses forced them to leave and Lisbon was glad they could go and start their holiday .

' I am so sorry , we should have been home celebrating Christmas 'she wept .

He let her doze off , when she woke up she was almost in a completely different room , was that their Christmas tree ? .. it had happy 1st year on the top of it .. it must have been .

And the mass of presents under the tree ..she recognized some of them too and Alice moving curb .

Jane came inside again with Alice dressed in a green elf costume with " Love mummy " written on it and Lisbon almost giggled ..but winced in pain .it was too much excitement for an injured person .

' I can't believe you convinced the stuff to allow all of this in and let you stay ' she said in amazement ..was that ever man ever going to stop surprising her .

He grinned ' Jenny the nurse was a great help . and I would never let any thing part us especially not in Alice's first Christmas '.

' Thank you ' she cried as she held Alice tightly at least as tight as she could without hurting herself .

' Don't do that to me again , please ' he said softly eyes blurred and she knew it must be so hard for him . it was his worst nightmare now .

She took his face in her hand ' I promise ' .. she knew she would take that new offer now ..training younger agents couldn't be that bad .not anymore .she couldn't wait to see his face when he knows .

One more thing to celebrate .


End file.
